


《Jaen为何那样》

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 7





	《Jaen为何那样》

“拜托拜托，帮帮我吧，啊？”

李东海不停摇晃他的手，撅嘴乞求着，Jaen心中闪过无数念头，面上一副为难的样子皱眉笑道：“不好吧东海，这样做他会生气的。”

“他才不会生气，要是能让他生气那才好呢。”

李东海泄气的往那一坐，哭丧着脸破罐破摔道：“不管我做什么他都笑眯眯的，我怀疑他根本就不在乎我！”

Jaen心思一动，不动声色的假装关心：“是吗？为什么会这样说呢？”

李东海幽幽的叹了一口气，转过身趴在好朋友的课桌上，对他抱怨起自己与男朋友之间的种种。

“前、前两天我看见网上在拍卖弗朗西斯的油画，赫宰很喜欢收藏名作的……我也是想给他一个惊喜嘛，然后我就……”

“就？”

“就用赫宰的卡把它拍下来啦，你别这样看我……他说他的就是我的，结果买回来赫宰说那幅画是假的。”

李东海愁眉苦脸，Jaen不明白李东海是在矫情还是显摆什么，礼貌的说：“这没什么吧，不过是买到赝品而已。”

“可是十亿韩元打水漂了呀。”

“十亿？”

“是啊。”李东海郁闷的揪起头发：“我是不是很笨，所以才会被赫宰嫌弃，他那么聪明，才不会喜欢我这样的……”

可不是吗，像你这样的蠢货也只配被他玩玩而已。他恶毒的想，震撼的同时心里泛起酸涩的泡泡，果然有钱人就是跟他这样的工读生不一样。

十亿，那足以让他在上野买高级的公寓和名贵的超跑，他不用再勤工俭学兼职打工，他也可以跟李东海一样穿高定带名表。原来有钱人是这样挥霍的吗，十亿说没就没，李东海随口说出的数字是他这辈子都无法赚到的天文数字，而他凭什么拥有万千宠爱和奢侈的生活，而他却无法获得？他哪里不如李东海？他一样年轻漂亮，苛刻管理的身材甚至比他更纤细柔软，并且聪明善解人意，不像李东海天天咋咋呼呼大惊小怪，如果真像李东海口中所说，他的男朋友是财阀之子，那他为何眼光如此之差会选择难登大雅之堂的李东海？这一切应该属于他才对。

Jaen扯了扯嘴角笑道：“那……或许是他不在意这些钱吧。”

“你知道的，像他那样站在金字塔塔尖的人，永远有更重要的事需要操心，不会把小事放在心上。”

李东海听不出来Jaen的意思，唉声叹气的明显没有被安慰到，青春期的少年患得患失，任何矛盾都会被放大或是过分解读，他本就敏感多虑，更何况对象是他梦寐以求的初恋李赫宰呢。

“你知道吗，上个月万圣节他告诉我晚上有个活动要带我参加，我还以为是变装party呢，傻傻的打扮成尼莫把脸涂成橘黄色就过去了……结果李赫宰那个大混蛋接到我也不吭声，把我带回海棠湾我才知道是参加他爸爸六十大寿的晚宴呜呜呜……”

李东海说着说着捂脸哭起来：“你知道我有多丢脸吗！他爸爸还把我拉上去介绍给他的叔叔伯伯，呜……那些人笑话我的头套像南瓜瓤，李赫宰站在一边都不帮我讲话……”

他委屈极了，扒着手指头说这种情况已经不止一次两次了，李赫宰每次都放任他在大庭广众下出丑，不但不帮他解围还跟着旁人一块儿笑话他，并且从不对他动怒，无论是刷爆了他的卡还是刮花了他的车、打碎了古董花瓶还是弄丢了钻石戒指——其实他并不是毛躁健忘的人，他明明可爱又细心，但是面对他的乖巧李赫宰只会勾唇一笑揉揉他的脑袋说“真可爱”，后来他故意调皮捣蛋干坏事企图吸引男人的注意力，那人面对一堆残局也只会叹气捏捏他的脸无奈的说“小坏蛋”而已。

仅此而已。

李东海快要疯掉了，他从见到李赫宰第一眼就喜欢他喜欢的不得了，从此对他日思夜想念念不忘，利用家里的关系天天往那人公司跑，公司不在便上门拜访，终于在去年生日的时候追到了李赫宰，成为了那人大方承认的男朋友。

Jaen听完更加觉得不可思议，他没想到李东海和他男朋友发展到了这一步，像他那样的人难道不该更加爱惜羽翼在意名声吗？公开出柜不说，居然在家族聚会上介绍李东海？

这得是多大一份勇气啊。

李东海跟一名比他大很多岁的男人谈恋爱他是知道的，他是李东海在学校最好的同学，那家伙藏不住事什么都跟他分享，言语间透露的尽是在他看来属于天方夜谭的奢靡生活，他时不时就要充当感情垃圾桶，两人发生争吵李东海会给他打电话诉苦，但那些琐事在他看来完全是恋人间的情趣，可被李东海用娇惯的语气说得理所当然，他真是用了十二万分力气才没有挂断他的电话。

“还记得那一次吗东海？”Jaen看似不经意的问。

“啊？哪一次呀？”

“你说他一夜未归的那次。”

那晚已是深夜，Jaen接到电话的时候李东海委屈的声音都染上了哭腔。

“他一点反应都没有，我骂他是机器人是大狗熊他都不生气，留下一句让我冷静就走了……他一定是出去找小鸭子了一定是的。”

李东海愤恨的在电话那头倾诉，自己暗自嘲笑的同时还要维持温柔安抚他的情绪：“你要大度一点，不要无理取闹，男人们都喜欢听话的伴侣。”

李东海低落的说自己会努力，过了一会儿吞吞吐吐的小声问自己是不是很烦，会不会打扰到Jaen休息了。他说没关系，自己是他的朋友嘛，李东海又笑开了，说有你真好。

“那次啊……”李东海更难过了，垂下眼帘闷闷不乐：“那天他一晚上没回来，第二天又像什么事都没发生一样，我可还在生气呢。”

“所以说，你要当心了。”Jaen高深莫测道：“他帅气多金，而且是有正常需求的成年男人……说不好真的背着你在外面有猫腻呢。”

李东海睁大眼睛眼神闪烁，两手因为紧张而揪在一起，他坐在位置上无措极了，因为好朋友的话越想越乱越想越慌，眼角没一会儿就变得通红。

“别急，东海。”Jaen体贴的握住他的手，声音温柔亲切：“你想试试李赫宰是不是对你别无二心，我来帮你。”

李东海连连点头，遇到救星一样感激的回握住Jaen的手掌。

“所以你们做了吗？”

李东海瞬间脸红，拉紧胸口的被子羞涩捂脸：“啊你好色呀干嘛这样问！”

Jaen在镜头前勉强维持着微笑，心里很是不屑，明明脖子上的吻痕红到发紫，还在装什么不好意思。

“我跟你说哦。”李东海脸蛋红扑扑的小声对他说：“赫宰的腹肌超好摸的，他还有人鱼线！而且他好厉害……把我折腾到三点多才睡着。”

像是想到什么，李东海的脸更红了，撅着嘴扭扭捏捏的啧怪道：“他一点都不温柔，腰都被他弄得酸死了，感觉那里好像破了诶，不过他刚才给我涂了药，好讨厌啊，明明今天要去蓝洞潜水的……”

“哎呀我在说什么呀，丢死人了！”

李东海抱着被子害羞的打滚，Jaen听完心生嫉妒很不是滋味，他能从李东海的只言片语中听出李赫宰有多温柔多完美，还有李东海故意露出的欢爱痕迹，那些他怎么看怎么刺眼的印记占有欲十足，像是要昭告所有人李东海的所有权。

Jaen忍不住泼冷水打击他：“别被他的套路骗了，他肯定睡过很多跟你一样的男孩。”

正好这时浴室的水声停了，李东海的注意力被吸引没有听到这句话，李赫宰只在腰间围了一个浴巾朝他走来，上身和头发湿淋淋的还在滴水，身上散发出蒸汽和淡淡的玫瑰香。

李东海只看了一眼连耳垂都红了，即使两个人多次坦诚相见翻云覆雨，可他还是会对李赫宰的肉体害羞，那人宽阔的肩膀和精瘦的腰肢，还有自己意乱情迷时在他胸前留下的抓痕，李东海飞快说了句“我给你看赫宰的腹肌”，手指一划，镜头里出现李赫宰半裸的身体。

Jaen捂住了自己的嘴巴，虽然镜头摇晃模糊，可李赫宰一闪而过的身材却被他看得仔细，那具即使隔着屏幕也能感受到极具侵略性的精壮身材，让他只是一瞬便软了身子忍不住夹紧双腿。

李赫宰什么都不知道，他见床上的人已经醒来，眼神柔软下来含着笑意走过去压在了自己小男友身上。

“唔……”

两人交换了一个绵长的早安吻，李东海拿不住手机掉在了被子里，他也顾不上了，娇气的搂住男人脖子，身上的被子滑到腰间。

“还疼不疼？”李赫宰分开一点距离一下下啄着他的嘴唇，怀里的小宝贝浑身赤裸美得不可方物，昨晚在他身下辗转承欢的媚态是他见过最美的画面，明明害羞到说两句荤话就要掉眼泪，高潮的时候却夹紧他让他不要走，他亲亲李东海轻颤的睫毛，男孩躲在他怀里甜蜜的笑。

“赫宰亲亲就不疼。”

他大胆的扑过去骑在李赫宰身上，男人扶住他浑圆的臀部，眼里不加掩饰的宠溺让他更加肆无忌惮的在人身上点火。

李赫宰捏捏手里的柔软声音暗哑：“就会勾引我。”

两人在房间里闹了好一会儿，李赫宰什么都依他，李东海说腿酸他便给人揉腿，谁知那人的腿越张越开，另一只脚伸进浴巾里逗弄他半硬的欲望，还故作惊讶的问“这是什么呀烫着我了”，李赫宰粗喘着把人摆好，小家伙又可怜兮兮的说“那里都肿了不能再用了”，他惩罚性的咬了下李东海的脚趾，最后让人边叫床边用脚踩着搓着才缴枪投降。

而被李东海遗忘的镜头另一端，Jaen在男人的喘息中颤抖着握住了自己的身下。

“呀——童哥！”

下楼的时候碰见了申东熙，那人松开臂弯里的女伴把他扛起来往海滩上冲，李赫宰笑笑不阻拦，他穿着夸张的花衬衣和沙滩裤，是昨晚李东海跟他逛夜市的时候吵着买的，小孩儿说他死板，只穿西装衬衣真老套，李赫宰本来很抵触廉价的布料，听到这句话只好扶额同意了。

他忍不住反省，小孩儿是不是嫌弃自己不够新潮？

走出酒店热浪扑来，阳光刺得他睁不开眼，沙滩上尽是年轻的男男女女，李东海跟其他人在浅海里闹成一片，惊叫着他的名字。

“嘿，bro！”崔始源搂着一名漂亮的小男孩在树荫下的吧台喝酒，见李赫宰迟迟才出现，招手唤他过去。

“喔——”走近了崔始源拉长声音调侃：“这么晚下来，是不是昨晚小妖精把你榨干了？”

李赫宰笑骂，点了杯Mojito浅浅的抿了一口，崔始源怀里的男伴眼力见十足，腼腆又恭敬的对他低头：“李少好。”

李赫宰扬眉抬抬下巴：“又腻了？”

“吃素换换口味咯。”崔始源把玩着男孩精致的下巴，男孩粘在他怀里乖巧的笑。

“这不是向你看齐吗，走纯爱养成系，你可是凭一己之力改变了圈子里大家的口味啊。”

“哎哎哎别瞎说，东海听到不乐意又该跟我闹了。”李赫宰摆手叫停，下意识看了眼海里的小孩，李东海站在水里大笑，露在外面的胳膊腿儿在阳光下白得反光。

这次他包机带人出来玩还叫上了好兄弟，李东海爱热闹，他特意交代多叫几个人，孩子脸皮薄放不开，只有他俩一对到时候又要害羞闹别扭，说完他又嘱咐带清白干净没有攻击性的来，别什么野鸡都来他家小孩眼前现，李东海单纯不懂圈里那一套，把人吓着了以后直接拉黑名单。

李公子请客招呼谁不给面子，几人带来的都是正经大学生高知识分子，聪明大方会来事儿，李东海被海浪冲倒，其他几个立马围过去嘘寒问暖拉他起来。

李东海谁不认识啊，s市万千宠爱于一身的小少爷，李家公子唯一承认的正牌男友，几个月前的生日宴上全市有名的公子哥纷纷前去为他庆生，可见其受宠程度。

“瞧你怕的。”崔始源打趣他，眼里流露出几分羡慕，李赫宰敢把人带回家介绍给家族这件事怕是圈里谁也做不到，他兄弟的确够胆有担当，他们几个唏嘘又佩服。

他惋惜的叹气：“我也不错啊，小家伙怎么从小就追着你跑？跟我多好，我能把天上的星星都摘下来送给他。”

李赫宰踹了他一脚让他醒醒，远处的沙滩排球场传来李东海的声音，小孩浑身湿透，被金希澈捂着嘴奋力叫着他的名字。

他放下酒杯赶过去，看见金希澈微微弯腰正在哄骗李东海，小孩不经骗，几句就上钩同意输的要亲赢的队伍，李赫宰来不及阻止，捏着李东海后颈说他是小傻瓜，李东海懵懵懂懂的，过了好一会儿才反应过来。

他们这边有崔始源和李赫宰也不行，李东海被对面的申东熙逗得哈哈大笑只顾着拍手了，不是摔在沙滩上就是撞进崔始源怀里，玩到后面大家都嗨了，纷纷脱下上衣半裸着享受汗水和阳光的沐浴，李东海像个小疯子一样也要脱，被李赫宰拦住让他乖，他骑在李赫宰肩上耍赖说他俩算一个，李赫宰稳住他的腿跑来跑去教他扣球，两人在火辣辣的太阳下笑得跟孩子一样爽朗。

履行赌约的时候李东海犯难了，他亲完申东熙和金希澈，金希澈不让他走非要他亲在嘴唇上，李东海大叫着躲来躲去，金希澈捏捏他的侧腰嘴唇碰了一下他的脖子。

李赫宰闹着亲完好兄弟，面对金希澈带来的男伴挑挑眉就要俯下身。

“不行你不能亲他。”李东海抱住男友的腰隔开二人，他知道是游戏，可是亲眼看李赫宰碰别人他就是接受不了。

“哎哟东海吃醋啦？我们Allen人间极品，让给李赫宰真是便宜他了。”金希澈笑得玩味，微微偏头那个叫Allen的漂亮男孩便乖顺的凑上去亲吻他。

其他人发出哄笑，李东海把头埋进李赫宰的胸前闷闷不乐，李赫宰满足的露出牙龈心情很好，伸出食指抵在嘴边示意大家安静，他家宝贝脸皮薄。

然后自己低头去逗李东海：“怎么了宝？这不是你答应的吗？”

李东海一直摇头，这些大人们什么都敢做什么玩笑都敢开，看他小好欺负就想看他出丑，虽然他知道没有恶意，可是他就是做不到像他们一样洒脱不在意。

“我不要我不要你亲他我不要我不要……”

“可是就我没完成多丢脸啊，这么多双眼睛看着呢。”

李赫宰还在逗他，甚至不忘摆出一副严肃的表情为难的不得了，李东海突然想到了Jaen对他的忠告，身体一僵委屈的咬住下唇放开李赫宰。

这下轮到李赫宰疑惑了，他去摸李东海的脸，李东海后退不给他看。

“宝？”

“你……你去亲吧，我不看就是了。”

李赫宰心脏一缩慌了神，连忙抱住李东海安慰：“怎么了宝贝？开玩笑呢怎么突然生气了？”

其他人见气氛突变纷纷噤声，另外三人面面相觑不知发生何事。

“不玩了不玩了，咱们回去，宝贝……嗯？老公带你回去了。”

李东海心里难受，一声不吭任由李赫宰拉着回房间，其他几人用眼神询问，李赫宰摇摇头让他们继续。

一路上李赫宰都耐着性子轻声安抚李东海的情绪，他熟知自家宝贝的脾气，小孩跟他的思维不一样，他不明白是哪点触到李东海的神经让人不悦了，他也没玩儿狠啊，只不过逗弄两句，放在平时不至于啊。

回到房间李东海就要进浴室锁门，李赫宰眼疾手快硬是挤进去从身后抱住他，李东海绷不住，“哇呜”一声转身搂住他哭起来。

“都怪我赫宰，都怪我，我不想扫了大家的兴致，是我无理取闹了呜呜呜……”

李赫宰把人抱放在洗漱台上亲吻安慰，一遍遍说乖宝最重要，自己所做的一切都是为了让他开心，那些人都是叫来陪他玩的，只有他才是主角。

“别哭了，乖，再哭眼睛该坏了。”

“告诉老公，怎么了？是不是老公惹你生气了？”

李东海摇头，含含糊糊的反复说“不要你亲他”，李赫宰说怎么会，除了宝贝以外谁也不碰，最后在他耐心追问下李东海才抽抽搭搭的说出事实。

“是Jaen跟我说要大度一点，不要小孩子气一直缠着你，我觉得他说的对……那天晚上你不回来就是因为我骂了你对不对？我以后不这样了，你不要在外面睡觉好不好？”

李赫宰不禁失笑，瞬间就懂了小孩说的是哪晚，那天晚上他的确是在公司处理要事，怎么会因为几句话就生气，他巴不得天天跟李东海睡在一起。况且，李东海压根就不会吵架，翻来覆去无非是“大坏蛋”，“臭狗熊”，“像毛毛虫一样的家伙”，他也不知道这都是从哪学来的，从爱人嘴里说出来只有可爱，一点辱骂的意味都没有。

李东海揉着眼睛还在说：“我知道我很幼稚……你不要嫌弃我嘛，这是我第一次恋爱，我最爱你了，最最爱你了，我怕你会烦我，Jaen说你很忙的叫我不要打扰你，可是现在的我好像还做不到……”

陌生的名字频频从爱人嘴里说出，李赫宰眼中闪过一丝狠厉，心说是那个不要命的敢对李东海说这些。

他苦着脸向他示弱，声音低沉带着蛊惑让人无法不沉迷：“乖宝可不能冤枉我，老公只有你一个，我就喜欢被你缠，也永远不会嫌弃你，不准听别人瞎说知道吗？”

李东海嘟哝着嘴点点头，两人的额头抵在一起，李赫宰若有所思，过了一会儿轻叹：“要怎么做才能让你安心呢……”

李东海对李赫宰的话深信不疑，没多久又恢复心情蹦跳着下楼跟金希澈吃晚餐去了，小孩的优点就是不挑食什么都吃，金希澈给他喂了一勺海胆让他去吻李赫宰，李赫宰抗拒的连连后退，李东海怎么撒娇都不管用，他说宝贝对不起实在是太腥了，李东海气呼呼的坐在他腿上嚷嚷“你明明说不嫌弃我！”

明天就要回国了，李东海是高三生还要去学校，两人穿着恶俗的珍珠情侣拖鞋在沙滩上漫步，情到浓时的悄悄话被海浪卷走传给贝壳和小虾，李赫宰说想脱光他在海里做爱，李东海说李赫宰是大流氓，会教坏海里的马林和小尼莫的。


End file.
